


Halloween

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: The Life of Jack Blade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Halloween, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is just your average teen that like Halloween... a lot. It's his favorite time of the year. He loves spending time with his friends and family during this time, but he loves scaring people the most. What happens when teens at his high school become his latest targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here's the beginning of a new series. Jack is a character who was not supposed to have a series. In fact he was supposed to only be confined to this story. However, I fell in love with his character so much that I just wrote other stories for him and he became one of the best characters I've ever created in my opinion.

Jack yawned as the evil laugh that was his alarm clock went off. He was having a wonderful dream. filled with blood, ghost, monsters, etc. He really didn’t want to wake up. He sighed and finally got out of bed. He walked over to his calendar to see what the day was. He grinned once he read it. October 31st, Halloween.  
Jack quickly ran out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. His older sister was about to go in, but he beat her to it. He laughed as she yelled at him through the door. He turned on the water to brush his teeth. As he did so, he turned on the shower. He was very excited for this day.  


As Jack took a shower, the room quickly fogged up. He smirked. It was just as he wanted. Once he walked out of the shower, he faced the mirror. He started to write symbols on the mirror as he mumbled words. The symbols glowed green and disappeared in a black spiral. The face of a man with fangs, glowing red eyes, and black long hair appeared on the mirror.  
“Why, hello Jack. You seem to be doing well,” the man said. Jack grinned.  
“Hello, Sir Hyde, Lord of Darkness and Fear,” he said. Hyde laughed.  
“No need for formalities.”  
“Of course I have to be formal. Tonight is the Halloween festival.”  
“Yes it is. I predict you will attending.”  
“Why would I miss it?”  
“I knew you wouldn’t.”  
“I just called to make sure everything is okay.” Hyde chuckled.  
“Everything is fine. I’ll see you tonight.”  
“It’ll be an honor.” Hyde laughed and disappeared from the mirror. Jack had a grin on his face, He couldn’t wait for the sun to set. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack sat at his lunch table staring at the clock. The day was moving way too slow for his liking. If only he could use his powers in this world, he would speed up time. He sighed. School was very boring like always. “Hey, weirdo, you’re in my spot,” a voice said. Jack rolled his eyes. He looked at the person with a bored look on his face.  
“Hello Wyatt. Have you come to harass me once again?” he said. Yet another reason why he wished he could use his powers. Wyatt glared at him.  
“You’re in my spot, Get out of it.”  
“But when I sit here, I have a good view of the clock.:  
“Don’t care.” Wyatt growled.  
“I really don’t feel like moving.”  
“Listen, freak, you have five seconds to get out of my spot or else I will make your day very miserable.”  
“You could never make me miserable.” Wyatt grabbed Jack’s shirt. Jack still looked bored. “The bell is going to ring in three seconds.”  
“Enough time to rearrange your face.”  
“Please don’t; my friends won’t recognize me at the party tonight.”  
“Friends? Party? Since when did you have friends?”  
“For a while. The bell rang by the way and you’re late for your Anatomy test.” Wyatt looked at the clock and opened his eyes in shock. Jack was right. He let go of Jack and ran out of the cafeteria.  
“We’re not done yet freak!” Jack rolled his eyes once more as he watched the jock run. He was seriously boring him. He sighed and picked up his bag and headed to the library. He had nothing better to do since he had a free period. As he walked to the library, Jack saw two of Wyatt’s girlfriends talking in the corner. He didn’t plan on paying attention to them. However, they were really loud. It was hard to ignore them.  
“Oh my god, Wyatt just text me that the creep is going to a Halloween. Why would anyone invite him to a party?” one of them said.  
“I know! The guy’s a total freak and weirdo,” the other said.  
“Wyatt said we should follow him and crash the little ‘party’.” The two girls laughed.  
“That will be perfect! We can embarrass him and put him in his place!” The girls continued to laugh. Jack walked passed them with an evil smirk on his face.  
“This Halloween keeps getting more and more interesting,” he said to himself. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. He was wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a pair of black pants with chains and many pockets, a red shirt with black sleeves, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He wore an amulet around his neck. He always wore it to fool people into thinking it was the source of his powers. His jet black hair was down and practically glowing.  
“I’m now ready for the party,” he mumbled as he started to leave his room. His mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up when she heard Jack.  
“Jack, where are you going?” she asked.  
“I’m going to hang out with my friends,” he answered walking over to her.  
“Oh, ok. Be careful...”  
“I will. Where’s Masae?”  
“She went to a party.” Jack frowned,  
“Oh....”  
“Did you need her for something?”  
“No, I just wanted to wish her a Happy Halloween...” His mother smiled and kissed Jack’s forehead.  
“I’m sure you’ll get the chance once you get home.” Jack smiled.  
“Ok, well I’ll see you once I get back.” With that, Jack left his house. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack walked into the cemetery. The sky was pitch black and a fog was settling in. There was not a sound that dared to appear. It made Jack smile. This was his type of scenery As he walked, he took a small glance behind him and got a small glimpse of a sports jacket behind him.. He laughed and continued to walk.. He stopped in front of a tomb. It looked like all of the other tombs, but it was actually different from all the others. Jack placed his hand on the doorknob and grinned. A surge of power was coursing through his veins and he couldn’t feel any happier. He yanked open the door revealing a green vortex.. Green smoke came towards him. He could hear Wyatt and the others screaming out of fear.  
“Make sure our guests have a comfortable ride,” he said. The green smoke passed him and went for Wyatt and the girls. They screamed on the top of their lungs as the smoke grabbed them. Jack laughed. He faced Wyatt as the smoke brought them to the vortex.  
“Well now, we don’t want to be late, do we?” Jack jumped into the vortex. The smoke followed him while dragging Wyatt and his girlfriends along.  
Jack took in the sight of the green vortex and the sound of screaming teens. It filled him with joy. His eyes glowed a light green. A mist appeared and enveloped him in its blanket. A bright light appeared at was to be assumed to be the end of the vortex. They were all soon on solid ground. The green smoke and vortex was gone.  
“W-Where the hell are we?!” Wyatt yelled. Bats flew overhead making the girls scream. Jack laughed once again. Wyatt growled.  
“You little-” Wyatt was about to attack Jack, but a tree branched stopped him. Jack smiled. Finally, Wyatt took in his appearance.  
Jack wore a black top hat on his head, a black coat with red fur on his shoulders as if it were a cape, leather pants with chains and a few rips, a torn black shirt with green showing in the tears, and black combat boots. His usual brown eyes had signs of a light green. His hair now reached his shoulders and his nails were lengthened and sharp like claws. Wyatt grew frightened. Jack laughed one last time to reveal his fangs.  
“Now, come on; we’re going to be late for the party and we don’t want that now, do we?” Jack said. He snapped his fingers and the green smoke appeared once more. It created restraints for the three teens and a cloud for Jack to ride on. Jack stepped on the cloud. He stuck his hand out and the teens levitated off the ground. The cloud took Jack towards the town off in the distance with the restrained teens right behind him.  
As they landed in town, Jack took in the scenery. The town was heavily decorated for Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns, paper bats, skulls, etc. were all over the place. Demons and monsters roamed the streets in a festive mood. Then Jack saw a certain pair of red eyes and grinned. He jumped off the cloud and ran up to those red eyes. The teens followed. Once in front of the man who owned those eyes, Jack went down on one knee and bowed his head.  
“Sir Hyde, I hope I’m not late,” he said. Hyde turned towards the young teen and smiled.  
“Jack, what did I tell you about formalities?” he said. Jack stood up.  
“I know; it’s just awkward to not call you ‘Sir Hyde’ on Halloween. Anyway, I brought the guests I told you about.” Hyde looked at the restrained teens. Wyatt was struggling against them while the girls were shaking in fear.  
“Impressive; They’re highly rich in fear and there’s a good amount of it, too.”  
“I only bring the best. I think I can bring even more fear out of them.”  
“That would really rally up the people. Do what you can.”  
“Of course.” Jack bowed again and Hyde walked off. Jack faced the terrified teens with a grin on his face. “Now, how about we walk around the festival?” He snapped his fingers and undid the restraints. The teens backed away from Jack.  
“We’re to meet here in an hour, understand?” The teens ran away. Jack gave an evil laugh. “I love it when they run.” He held his cape and quickly brought it to his chest. He vanished. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wyatt was panting while standing next to a tree. He lost the girls while running away from Jack. However, he could care less about them. He had to find a way out of this place. He jumped once he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see Jack sitting in the tree he was leaning on. Jack had a smirk on his face.  
“My, my, I never thought I’d see the day when the school’s star running back got tired,” Jack said with amusement obvious in his tone. Wyatt growled and went into a fighting stance.  
“You’re dead Jack!” he yelled. Jack laughed.  
“Oh please; I can see you shaking in fear. You don’t know what to do. You rather run than fight. You want to run to your mommy and have her comfort you. But you have to keep the tough guy act in order to get the girls.”  
“That’s a lie! I’m not scared!”  
“Is it a lie? The pumpkin beast tends to think otherwise.”  
“Pumpkin....beast?” There was a sudden roar behind the football player. He slowly turned around and saw a pumpkin monster. The monster stood at least ten storied high. It was truly a menacing creature. Wyatt fell to the floor and started to back away from it.  
“He’s a good friend of mine. He’s also a very picky about his food. You see, he only appears when there’s a large amount of fear in the area. The only one emitting fear here is you.”  
Wyatt screamed and attempted to crawl even further away from the beast, but the monster grabbed him. It lifted him up in the air. It opened it’s mouth to reveal a green fire pit of death waiting for him. Wyatt continued to scream as was slowly getting closer and closer to that pit of fire.  
“Okay, that’s enough,” Jack said and sent the green smoke to Wyatt. Wyatt fell unconscious just as the smoke hit him. The pumpkin beast placed him down. “Thank you for not eating him. As much as I hate him, I need him back alive.” The monster nodded. Jack smiled.  
“Enjoy this night! It only comes once a year!” Jack grabbed his cape again and vanished along with the teen. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girls ran into the closest building they found. They lost Wyatt and were scared half to death. They needed to find a way out and fast. Who knows how long it’ll take Jack to find them? They were too young and pretty to die!  
As they moved through the building, the girls stayed huddled together. The slightest noise in the seemingly empty building made them jump. It was too creepy for them. They screamed when they suddenly heard chains rattling. There in front of them was girl chained to a wall. The girl looked like your ideal beauty, but her eyes were black and soulless. There was a laugh.  
“I see you girls found the prison,” a voice said. Jack walked out of the shadows with an evil smile on his face. The girls huddled even closer in fear.  
“S-S-Stay away from us!” one girl said.  
“Y-Ye-Yeah, or else we’ll tell everyone what you are!” said the other. Jack laughed.  
“Like anyone would believe you. Besides, I’m not going to lay a finger on you. You see, this girl’s name is Alice. Alice was once human, but she sold her humanity for beauty. Why did she do it? Because girls like you kept bullying her because she was ‘nerdy’ and ‘ugly’. She gained the beauty she wanted, but lost her soul. She’s now a monster who feast on the ‘beautiful’ in order to gain the beauty she wants. And what do you know, it’s lunchtime.” Jack snapped his fingers and Alice’s chains came off.  
The girls screamed in terror. Alice grew closer and closer to them. She growled in hunger. The girls were too terrified to move. Alice clawed at one of their arms and licked the blood off her fingers. Her eyes suddenly sparked to life to reveal the hunger within them.. She looked at the girls with an insane look of desire.  
“Beauty...I must be beautiful!” she said.  
Alice charged towards the girls. The girls screamed. They ran away from Alice, but the crazed girl was still right behind them. Alice then pounced on one of the girls. The girl on the floor had tears running down her face. Alice opened her mouth as if she was about to devour the girl underneath her. Suddenly, chains restrained Alice once again and dragged her back to the wall where she was left to be imprisoned for all of eternity. The demonic girl struggled against the chains with all her might and growling out in anger. The two terrified girls huddled together and shook in terror. Green smoke surrounded the two and rendered them unconscious. Jack walked towards the girls.  
“That should be enough fear to satisfy the Netherworld,” he said. Jack grabbed his cape and disappeared with the girls. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack walked through the crowd with a smirk on his face. The three unconscious teens were floating behind him. Once in front of the crowd, he looked up at Hyde. Hyde was standing on top of the fountain that sat in the center of town.. He smirked at Jack. He cleared his throat to bring the attention of the town to him.  
“My fellow residents of the Netherworld! Every year we celebrate Halloween, our night, by holding this festival and feasting on the fear given to us by the fear tree. This year, however, a young magician has brought us some pure raw fear to feast on!” The crowd cheered. Hyde looked at Jack. “Jack, if you would.” Jack jumped onto the fountain.  
“It will be an honor,” he said.  
The teens levitated high in the air. Jack stuck out his arms as his eyes glowed green. The teens mouths were forced open by the green smoke coming out of them. The smoke rose from their mouth and into the air. The smoke started to form a cloud that would cover the entire Netherworld sky. Jack closed his eyes and swiftly moved his arms to the side. The clouds burst open and green rain started to fall. The crowd cheered even louder as they started to dance in the rain. The teens fell back onto the ground. Hyde laughed.  
“Well done, Jack! You’ve made this Halloween the most entertaining,” he said. Jack smiled.  
“I would perform no less. It has been a remarkable night, but sadly, I must go. My mother is bound to be worried by now.” Hyde nodded.  
“I understand. I predict you’ll handle our guest?”  
“But of course.”  
A green cloud formed in front of Jack and he stepped onto it. The teen floated once more. As he flew away with the teens right behind him he shouted.  
“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”


End file.
